


A shiny love song a quick incision

by cartoonfishskeleton



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Sex, Gore, M/M, Medical, Porn With Plot, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, and ruviks a little less.......you know, its like actually somewhat like wacky hjinks and like. eventual porn, like i guess it starts seriously maybe but, not too much they just exist in the same timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonfishskeleton/pseuds/cartoonfishskeleton
Summary: Stefano responded to an add in the paper about being compensated for non-invasive medical experimentation to get some quick cash. It's 3 months later and hes almost forgotten about it. Until he wakes up strapped down to a hospital bed that is.





	A shiny love song a quick incision

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! So i have like, no experience writing fan fiction and i haven't written anything in literally 2 years idk why i was just like "Well time to write this" out of nowhere. this will have multiple parts and the rating will change i just dont want to put it as explicit so someones like "Fuck yeah!" thinkin theres gonna be boning and then theres no boning yet. BUT I PROMISE BONING.

* * *

 

“ New entry. Patient is male, late 20's or early 30's. Estimated weight and height is 5’9 and roughly 160 pounds.”

 

Ruvik paused to clear his throat. He leaned back on the counter behind him, bracing himself with the hand that wasn’t holding the tape recorder. 

“Patient is white, black hair, and blue eyes,” Ruvik stopped his sentence as he moved towards the unconscious man on the examination table. Ruvik then carefully pushed the man’s hair to the side of his face. 

 

“Quick edit, blue  _ eye _ . His left eye appears to be impaired.” The man had an eyepatch covering his eye, and Ruvik could make out clear burn scarring around his eye. Ruvik shifted to half sitting, half standing on the side of the medical bed. Ruvik lifted the eye patch.

 

“ I guessed as much. Patients face around his eye region is badly damaged. Thermal burns, deepest area seems to have reached past the dermis,” Ruvik reached over the man’s body to get a vinyl glove from the work table across from him. He put the glove on and lightly rested his hand against the man’s face before attempting to gently open the man’s damaged eye. The healing process had caused there to be a great deal of skin trying to fuse together, but Ruvik managed to open the eyelid without tearing the skin. The man’s eye was glazed over with various smaller burns, gashes, and a few pieces of shrapnel were embedded in his eye. 

 

“ I believe his injury was due to an explosion versus a fire. Small pieces of metal are still in his eye, doctors probably didn't want to take the risk of trying to remove the smaller pieces. Deep cuts show that most of the larger pieces of metal were removed. My guess is all of his optic nerves are fried. As to why the doctors wouldn’t have simply removed his eye is beyond me.”

 

Ruvik put down the tape recorder on the work table so he could take off the glove. He discarded it in the trashcan by the medical table. He picked up the tape recorder and put the side of it against his lips. After a second, he smirked, hitting record again.

 

“They could have put it in a jar for him. Would have made a nice conversation piece for his coffee table.”

 

Ruvik’s smile faded.

 

“There are a few other minor injuries he appears to have. There's a small white scar on his top lip and what looks like an indented scar just above his right eyebrow. As I said, very minor.”

 

Ruvik moved the handcuffs on the other man’s wrists up slightly. “Minor irritation from the restraints around his wrists.”  Ruvik then pulled the collar of the man’s jacket down slightly. “Bruising starting to take place around the area the tranquilizer was injected, which is to be expected with any direct muscle injection. Area might be sore for a few days but won’t require any treatment asides from possibly ice.”

 

Ruvik got up from the side of the table and walked to the other side of the bed next to his work table. Usually, it would be decorated with several surgical tools immaculately placed on a white cloth, but was currently the resting place for a brown leather messenger bag. 

 

“Patient had a few personal effects with him. Firstly, a leather messenger bag. Its contents included a similarly colored wallet, a Polaroid instant camera, several rolls of film, a comb, and a small box of mints,” While he listed each object, he took them out of the bag and lined the up neatly to the side.

 

Ruvik picked up the wallet and unfolded it.

 

“The following are the contents of his wallet,” Ruvik kept the tape recorder recording, but placed it flat down on the table, “First item is a driver’s license.”

 

Ruvik always felt..strange about this part. Sometimes he would rather keep the file names as just “Patient No.” or “Experiment No.”. Knowing his “victim’s” names added something personal to the experiment. It was hard to see someone as a mound of flesh and nerves when Ruvik knew the name, birthday, and anything else that they had on their person. 

 

“Patient’s name is Stefano Valentini. D.O.B is 12/22/1985. Height is listed as 5’10 and weight is listed as 145 lbs,” Ruvik was close with his estimates, but getting them wrong still aggravated him.

 

Ruvik pulled out the next pamphlet in the wallet, “Next item is a visa passport. Followed by a credit card, a few photographs, and 14 dollars in paper bills.” 

 

Ruvik stopped the recording and put all of Stefano’s belongings back into the bag. He opened a drawer in the cabinet behind him and tucked the bag inside of it. Keeping them out would just get in Ruvik’s way.

 

Ruvik stumbled back against the counter as a full body tremor struck him, causing him to drop his tape recorder. He caught himself and tensed up, preparing for another wave. When a few seconds past and it never came, Ruvik let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes. He hadn’t slept in a while and he couldn’t remember the last time he ate a decent meal. He was pretty sure that eating a handful of whatever was around every now and then couldn’t be good for his already deteriorating health. 

 

Hell, the fact he was still alive was a mystery to him. Over 70% of his body was covered in second to third degree burns. Not to mention the several brain surgeries he was forced to go under. He gritted his teeth as memories he tried to repress came flooding back. He instinctively hit himself in the arm as hard as he could, hoping the physical pain would distract him from the mental pain.

 

Tape recorder.

 

‘ _ Oh yeah _ ,’ Ruvik thought to himself as he came back to reality. Luckily he hasn't dropped his tape recorder too far away. He bent over to pick it up, thoroughly inspecting it for any damage it could have taken from the fall. He noticed a very small scuff on the bottom of it. He used the gauze wrapped around his hand to rub the recorder against to clean it off. He pressed the record button.

 

“ Stef- The patient,” Ruvik caught himself.  _ Detach _ , he thought to himself. He rarely felt empathy towards his experiments. The fear of Ruvik finding himself sympathizing with any of them was strong enough to make sure it never happened, “The patient is wearing a blue smoking jacket, matching blue dress pants, a white dress shirt, a red scarf, deep red leather gloves,black dress socks, and loafers.” 

 

Ruvik was standing at the edge of the bed looking down at Stefano. Ruvik rested the arm holding his tape recorder on top of the other arm. He tapped the recorder against his lips. He barely felt it, his nerve endings fried and his brain could hardly process any feeling that wasn’t pain. 

 

A moment passed before Ruvik hit record again.

 

“I’m going to remove his gloves and shoes.”

 

Ruvik put the tape recorder down on his work table, not bothering to pause the recording. He wasn’t sure why he documented his experiments in such heavy detail. He included things that had no scientific value. He originally tried to convince himself he only adds in unnecessary details to be thorough, but it might just be his way of talking to someone, even if it’s just a metal box.

 

“Or maybe i just like the sound of my voice that much,” Ruvik remarked sarcastically outloud, despite the beginning of the conversation being completely in his head.

 

Stefano was restrained to the bed, but the straps were long enough to him to move his arms comfortably. One was currently laid on his chest and the other one was by his side. The man had been asleep on the examination table for about an hour now and had barely moved the whole time. Ruvik wrapped his hand around Stefano’s left wrist, the arm that was laid on Stefano’s chest, and removed his glove. His nails were well manicured, short, clean, and painted a shade of red Ruvik was all too familiar with. Ruvik continued, removing Stefano’s other glove and moving down to take off his shoes. He contemplated also taking off his socks, but decided against it. It somehow seemed invasive, which was a funny thing for a man who regularly opened skulls and prodded brains for research, to worry about. Ruvik put Stefano’s gloves and shoes in the same cabinet as the rest of his belongings.

 

Finished, Ruvik turned back to Stefano and cracked his knuckles. He glanced up at the clock. It was 3 in the morning. Ruvik decided it would be best to end his session with Stefano for today. At least until he wakes up. Ruvik lowered the light above Stefano’s bed and walked over to his desk at the back of the room. He turned on his desk lamp and went to work making various notes in his neurology textbooks.

 


End file.
